gekkan_shoujo_nozakikunfandomcom-20200223-history
Yuzuki Seo
Yuzuki Seo (瀬尾 結月 Seo Yuzuki) is Chiyo Sakura's friend who is popular among their classmates and she is often asked for help on various extracurricular activities. However, her brash personality often makes people feel offended. She has an older brother named Ryōsuke Seo, a university student who works at as a waiter and cashier in a cafe. Appearance Yuzuki is an attractive teenage girl with naturally wavy, shoulder-length greenish-blonde hair that is swept to the side in a ponytail and secured by a brown scrunchie in a loose ponytail (When untied, it reaches around her breast level), brown eyes that has a slight reddish tint, which appears amber, an average height and an ample bust. Her clothes is the standard uniform - a white blouse tucked into a navy blue skirt. Her neck bow is red, as assigned to second year students, and she wears a blazer on top. She wears her uniform in a much more sloppy fashion compared to Chiyo Sakura. Yuzuki's bow is the correct color for her year, but her skirt is shorter and she wears no socks. However, when it comes to choir competitions, she wears her hair down and part of her hair is plaited. She is described as high-class and proper. She also wears socks in this case. Personality Yuzuki is someone who easily offends people unconsciously. Because of that, Umetarou Nozaki calls her "oblivious". Yuzuki demonstrates this obliviousness fully as shown in Episode 10, while watching the movie, where she paid attention only to the alien on screen and failed to notice anything else, even the plot. She also likes to pester Hirotaka Wakamatsu but that is probably born out of poorly displayed affection. Yuzuki is shown to have no sportsmanship whatsoever in a comical way. When playing basketball, she would flout all the rules and annoy the other players by hogging the ball and laughing maniacally. However, it is also through this that the basketball team realizes the importance of teamwork and hence appreciate their team more. Thus, Yuzuki's participation in their games not only allows the basketball team to practice for when they meet an annoying opponent but also brings out the best in the team. It is shown in the manga, that she does get flustered and embarrassed when she is complimented or confessed to. Plot :Main Article: Yuzuki Seo/Plot Relationships Hirotaka Wakamatsu Wakamatsu doesn't know that Yuzuki Seo is Lorelei-san, although he is in love with Lorelei because her music lets him sleep (he suffers from insomnia). He claims that Yuzuki is the only person he can't stand but, nevertheless, they continue to go on different kinds of outings. No matter how crazy she acts, he continues to follow her around, trying to find out what anyone can like about a girl like her. Chiyo Sakura Ironically, Yuzuki behaves quite normally with Sakura. They sit next to each other in class; that's why they became good friends. Sakura is very proud of her title as Lorelei. Yuu Kashima Yuzuki is the singing coach of Kashima, who is tone deaf. Yuu usually refers to Yuzuki as "sensei" even though the two are quite close for their laid-back personalities. Umetarou Nozaki Yuzuki and Nozaki are not close, but she occasionally talks to him about Wakamatsu. She does not know that Nozaki is not fond of her so her interactions with him are very casual with no malice. Masayuki Hori Yuzuki is not close to Hori in any way but she calls him "Hori-chan" because she heard Kashima call him "Hori-chan-senpai". Hori does not like being addressed like that and reminds her to address him properly. Mikoto Mikoshiba Yuzuki is not close to Mikoshiba in any way but she recognizes him as Kashima and Chiyo's friend. She never addresses him by name, instead, she uses "stud" or other variations of that. Mikoshiba is one of the four main characters to know that Seo is the Lorelei of the Choir Club. Roman Academy According to the Gekkan Shoujo Nozaki-kun personality quiz, Yuzuki Seo has a way of being the one to make things happen in her environment, this can be seen in other characters' impression of her. Teachers chase and scold her, the basketball team fears her, and some friends (chorale, classmates) like her but find her obnoxious. Despite this, she tends to be the first person her friends think of when asked for a "normal high school girl". The female basketball club tends to ask her for help sometimes so they can get to someone that's uncooperative. She continues breaking the rules until she's kicked out of the game. Trivia * The name Yuzuki 'means "grapefruit, pomelo, citrus fruit" (柚) ('yuzu) and "hope" (希) (ki). * Yuzuki's birthday is on Tanabata day. * Yuzuki tends to wear punkish clothing. * Yuzuki goes to different sports' club for half the week but attends club every day before contests. Additionally, the Choir Club pretends they haven't heard rumors about Lorelei for fun. * Yuzuki hobbies include moving her body, playing with friends and fighting games at arcades, tactic games, and action games (home only). She spends her holidays by going outside. * Yuzuki is good at singing and sports but doesn't do well in group activities and can't read the atmosphere but she claims to be good at doing so. * Yuzuki's best subjects are Mathematics, World and Japanese History while her worst subject is Japanese. Her elective subject is Music. * Yuzuki's favorite foods are sushi, yakitori and roasted chicken. Her least favorite food is dried, shredded fish, sakura denbu and garnishes (such as edible chrysanthemum). * Yuzuki has a father, mother and an older brother named Ryosuke Seo. * Yuzuki lives relatively near to the school and usually goes to school by bicycle. Incidentally, she also lives near the train station and would occasionally go to school by train whenever she feels like it. * Yuzuki's type of guy is the type she has fun with. * Umetarou Nozaki uses her as a reference for a male character (Ose) in his manga. * Yuzuki is ranked 5th in the character popularity poll, according to official fan book. * According to Yuzuki's character profile in Chapter 40.5, her breast size is considered as large. es:Yuzuki Seo References Category:Students Category:Main Characters Category:Females Category:Characters